Broken Faith by Evil Eyes
by fallanydeeper
Summary: Hermione is attacked... But by who?


**Title:** Broken Faith by Evil Eyes  
**Setting:** Hogwarts  
**Pairing:** Hermione/Ron  
**Rating:** Sexual Content  
**Parts:** 1/1  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters.  
**Synopsis:** Hermione is attacked… But who by?  
**Author's Notes:** I hope that this is descriptive (something I struggle with) and really makes people feel for Hermione. I also hope that you enjoy reading it. I thought this was going to be really good as I wrote it... But I'm really not happy with the ending.

Ron and Hermione sat together, a table between them, in the library. Hermione had gone there to study, Ron to watch her. He liked to watch as she pored over her books her eyes flitting from word to word, her forefinger stroked the bottom corner of the page as she neared the end of the script. He liked the way, she place her finger tentatively on the characters when she had found a quote which was required in her essay. He loved it when she tucked her flowing curls behind her ear, picked up her quill, sucked on its feathered end as she concentrated on receiving her next grade.

He leant toward her and placed his lips on her cheek, her face flooded with colour, she looked around the library and seeing no-one looking, turned her head and positioned her lips on his, the two fused together as they lost themselves in the kiss, passionate, soft, tender.

"Excuse me!" Screeched, thinning, Madame Pince, as she moved out from behind the bookcases. "This is a public place! I would appreciate it if you took that… That hormonal affection elsewhere." She disappeared almost as quickly as she'd arrived. Hermione and Ron broke apart, Hermione giggled as Ron placed his palm against her cheek, it fitted perfectly in his cupped hand. His kissed her softly on the lips, whispered in her ear and stood up, allowing her to 'complete her work' and that he would 'see her later in the common room'.

She smiled as she watched him depart from her sight, resting her head on her hand, she let out a sigh before reading through the text in front of her. Her eyes began to close as they strained themselves in the dim light. She shut the book and listened as the sound of it reverberated around the room; she heard a shuffle and looked around. The library was empty. No-one was there; even Madame Pince had retired for the evening. Rolling up the parchment she had been working on and tucking it into her bag, Hermione stood and left, she pivoted on the spot as she reached the door, sure she had heard something move behind her. Then, deciding it was just Mrs Norris, she left the library allowing the door to swing shut behind her.

A tall slim figure slinked out of the shadows, its keen eye fixed on the swinging door. Silently it moved from it's hiding place and began to stalk it's prey, tracing her footsteps, he began to catch up on her, pulling his wand from his robes, he cast a spell on her bag without the use of his voice, her bag split and her books fell to the floor, ink bottles crashed to the stone floor, the ink seeping into her carefully crafted essay.

"Bother," she muttered as she picked up the sodden paper, whipping out her wand, she placed the tip on the paper she began to mutter her charm. "Repar-." She screamed as the cold clammy hand clasped itself around her mouth, the other arm grabbed at her, curling itself around her waist as it dragged her into an unused room.

He pushed her roughly to the ground, she tried her best to crawl away from him. He crashed down her with such force that the breath withdrew itself from her body. She struggled beneath him, he pushed his face in hers, she tried to make him out but it was dark, all she could see where his eyes. Cold, hard, yet gleaming with excitement. She tried to call out again to call for help, but unbeknown to her, her assailant had performed a silencing charm on the room… No-one could help her now.

He brought his lips down to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth, she bit down on it, making him withdraw his tongue, cursing her. His hand found her throat and gripped it tightly. She struggled for breath as his other hand pulled at her robes. Tears fell from her eyes as the material ripped, revealing her teenage body, dressed now in nothing but her under garments.

His eyes gleamed maliciously as his finger traced her sternum, she cringed at his touch, her eyes red, her mouth still remembering his rancid taste. Slowly and carefully he undid her bra, placed his lips on her nipples, unhurriedly his kisses moved down her body. He was savouring every moment. He released his hold on her throat only so as he could successfully remove her briefs.

He stood up, she felt relief wash over her. He was going to leave, this was as bad as it would get. She was wrong. He immobilised her with his wand and then leisurely began to undress himself. He stood for a moment, naked, above her. Then lay back down and began to rape her. Slow movements at first and then as the power overcame him, his thrusts began to grow in quickness. Hermione screamed in pain as her assailant took her faith in men from her.

After what seemed like an age, he withdrew from her body, like poison withdrawing from a wound. She sobbed as she lay shattered and broken on the ground while he sneered over her. He lifted her forcefully from the ground and pinned her against the wall, he forced his tongue in her mouth once again and she felt the blood from his bite pulsate down her throat as his heart beat. His tongue left her once again and he moved his mouth to her ear, whispering silently to her.

"You filthy little Mudblood."

He ran his cold hands over her breasts one last time, she shivered at his touch and collapsed to the floor as he left. She sat there for what seemed like hours, shaking, hurting. She gathered her robes and hurriedly changed into them, looking down, she noticed the slash down the front, she searched for her wand in her pocket, sobbing when she remembered dropping it outside as she was attacked, she wrapped her black clothes around her as best as she could. Her face stained with tears and dried blood, she opened the door and closed her eyes as the sunlight streamed upon her face.

People in the corridor stopped and stared at the gruesome sight before them. Girls screamed, while the boys just stood in horror. Professor's McGonagoll and Snape exited the staff lounge at the sound of the commotion outside and on spotting the injured girl rushed towards her, just in time to catch her as she collapsed in pain.

She awoke hours later, in the hospital wing. Ron and Harry both pacing at the end of her bed. Her parents sat either side of her, each clasping one of her hands. She looked to her mother who tried to hide her tears. Hermione sat up, clutching her stomach and hugged her mother. The pair sobbed in each others arms.

Hermione was crushed, bruised and bearing the marks of a brutal attack. Her throat showed the finger marks of the hand that had held her, her back the imprint of the wall she had been thrown against. Her body the scent of her abuser. Her mind the victim of a crime.

"I'm a woman" She whispered in her mothers ear, her flippancy masking her deep wounds.


End file.
